


【timkon】A GAME

by ajicat



Series: kontimkon [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajicat/pseuds/ajicat
Summary: 提摩西X（YJ）康纳＆（98）康纳警告：MB康纳，提及康纳X路人※为了行文方便，YJ=康纳，98=康





	【timkon】A GAME

#  
“我不会跟你出去。”

康纳觉得自己的声音有点发抖，就和他现在已经颤个不停的身体一样。

“当然，你说过。”对方漫不经心回答，手里捏着的钞票十分轻的、缓缓从他脸颊沿着身侧滑到他胯上，像轻侮的调戏又像别的什么意味，随后又仿佛无事发生地塞进他的裤腰，康纳眼前的年轻人调整了一个坐姿，他往后靠上颜色艳俗的沙发，一身流精英才会穿的西装，和周围显得过分格格不入。

今天来找他的男人有张漂亮白皙的脸蛋，阔佬派头，翘起一条腿叠上另一条，双手交叉放在膝头，盯着他看的脸上甚至露出个称得上温柔的笑容。

“宝贝，别心急，”年轻男人笑了一声，微微眯起眼，康纳背后珠帘外的迪斯科球转动刺眼的彩光爬上对方的脸，康纳看着他掩在细密长睫毛下的蓝眼睛，听对方继续说，“……我只是要求你自己做给我看而已。”

和付给他的钱多少没关系——他不是专职MB，偶尔会这样出来找乐子，无论对方是男是女，他们甚至不会离开这家地下脱衣舞酒吧，对方显然和他一样，这个有钱的公子哥不会碰他，只会看着他自个摸自个的老二，自个插自个的屁眼。

康纳同意了。

他跨上男人的腿，近到他们呼出的热气喷洒在彼此皮肤上，这家脱衣舞酒吧最红又最神秘的KON缓缓摇摆起腰身，他们的胯间若有若无地擦过，康纳很快就感到男人硬了——好吧，这人说过不会碰他？

去他妈的。

“我现在想亲你，把你的舌头放进我嘴里那种，”他恶狠狠推了一下男人，“但你得加钱。”

男人发出一声轻笑，他虚扶在康纳背后的手指轻轻曲起来弹了一下，在碰到康纳皮肤时停了下来，“只有亲吻，”男人说，“除此以外得你自己表演。”

在对方最后一个字音没完全消失在唇边时康纳低下头咬了上去，他们的唇舌交缠在一起，紧紧吮吸纠缠对方，舔弄口腔内每一寸黏膜每颗牙齿，发出潮湿色情的响声，漂亮男人比康纳想得更难对付，充满控制欲、还有攻击性，康纳和对方分开时下巴布满了咽不下的口水，男人只是嘴唇湿润了而已。

康纳的手已经自己潜入裤腰，他里面当然什么也没穿，勃起的时候紧身裤会勾勒出肿胀的形状，现在男人的目光停留在了那上面——对方喜欢他这样，很喜欢他这样，康纳意识到了，他现在手已经在绷紧的裤裆里艰难地摸到了自己硬起来的滚烫鸡巴，他站起来，分开腿，张着脚站在男人眼前，他的胯间几乎就在男人脸前。

有一瞬间他脑海里闪过对方脸上沾满精液的画面，很快地，这个画面又如同被风吹起晃动的风铃旋转过另一面。

“你想看吗？”他低下头和男人对视，轻声喃喃，声音融化在周遭嘈杂里，他们之间的空气在升温，康纳感受得到。

男人没有回答他。康纳低低发出喘声，他的手指在裤裆里挟住阴茎，靠那两根手指卡在龟头上来回弯曲着摩擦，原本男人夹在他裤腰上的钱往下滑落了一点，这让他有些难受，更难受的是勒在紧身裤里的他的大老二，他的龟头被拉起来，贴着他下腹的耻毛，刺痒让他喘息得更重，汁液流了出来，打湿他的手指，沾在耻毛上。

康纳把裤腰拉了下去，放出阴茎——他没必要和自己过不去，他不是士兵，并不会听从将军发号施令才行动。

他的阴茎翘起来，有个十分值得他身为男人骄傲的弯曲弧度和尺寸，被他干过的女人会紧紧夹着他浪叫一晚上，只要他插进去那些湿乎乎的软穴，狠狠摩擦女人的阴道顶她们的子宫口，这个弧度足够他操过的女人想要任何地方都能达到。

现在，他的客人，这个至今还没掏出一张名片做自我介绍的富二代嫖客，脸孔距离他的饱满的卵蛋不过一个巴掌距离。

#  
“脱下来吧，”男人的声音很轻，带着隐隐约约的笑，从康纳下方传来，像海妖给冒险勇士下达的指令一样诱人，他说，是的，是的我想看。

康纳缓缓扭着腰，一只手从腰后把勒在胯上的裤腰一点一点蹭下去——他现在看起来真是个合格的脱衣舞男妓，康纳模模糊糊的想，他看上去……可能还很淫荡，他的裤腰拉了下去，露出大半个屁股，把两团臀肉紧紧托挤得更圆厚，夹着那个秘密的洞口。

他的阴茎还包在前裆里，被裤子后片拉到腿根的部分拉扯着被迫朝下弯垂，泛起又痛又爽的快感，让他的腿根忍不住颤抖。他的手指也抖得厉害，快要捏不住不断溢出汁液的阴茎了。

“趴下去，就这个样子。”他的客人说，陷在沙发里的姿势改变了，交叠在一起的大腿分开，毫不掩饰在西裤里的勃起，他的蓝色眼睛盯着康纳，仿佛审视所有物的野兽——

“张开腿，露出你的肉洞，让我看清楚。”

漂亮的阔佬顿了顿，勾起好看的线条分明的薄唇，弯成一个优雅的微笑，“毕竟我付了钱。”

康纳照做了。他在自己的裤子里，把阴茎撸得湿淋淋，紧身裤变得累赘又煽情，他背朝男人趴在地上，趴在鲜艳的红地毯上，高高翘起屁股，把两团变得汗津津的颤抖的臀肉展示在男人视野里。

这种体验带来的羞耻感从未有过，他趴在另一个同性面前，主动扒开屁股肉，露出屁眼——康纳打了个哆嗦，同性之间他从没有做过下面那个，或者把这个部位用带着诱惑甚至有点试探的邀请姿势展露出来。

曾经有人提出要康纳操他，但康纳屁股里还要插进一根按摩棒，他们就试了——这让康纳那天把对方干得几乎只能爬着出门，太要命了，他是说……当他的老二捅进另一个人的屁股抽插时候，康纳自己的屁股里还有根不停搅拌着的棒子，来回磨蹭他的前列腺，他的阴茎硬得可怕，不断高潮和射精，从对方的腿间流出来，顺着腿浸到地毯底下。

现在，他又要这么做了，不过这一次他只有手指，而勒在裤裆里的大屌硬得要爆炸，借助磨蹭布料得到一丝慰藉根本无济于事，他侧着脸用肩膀抵着地面，背过手有些哆嗦地掰开了屁股，感受空气凉飕飕地抹在他开始收缩发抖的肉洞上，然后他听见男人在他背后说了声“继续”。

操他的，这个色情狂毕竟付了钱——他们说好了不会接触、康纳本来也打算要陪这个阔佬玩玩的……只是玩玩而已。

坐着的男人似乎看出了康纳的退缩，他伸出脚，理所当然是穿着油擦得光亮的高档皮鞋的脚，尖头的商务款，贴着他抬起打开的腿间，蹭过康纳的会阴，顶住包在裤裆里涨成一团的阴茎来回磨蹭，不容许他逃走。

“嗯……啊……”康纳断断续续发出无法忍耐的呻吟，努力压低下巴往身后瞥，“你说过……别蹭了……啊啊……不碰我……呜……”

“我们隔着你的裤子，我的鞋和袜子呢，”男人回答他，微微眯起眼地笑起来，“快点，你知道我付的钱还是计时的，宝贝，别浪费你的时间——我的钱。”

怎么说，有钱人讲究双赢，男人耸了耸肩。

男人冰冷的鞋面顶着他的老二磨蹭，康纳舔湿了手指，这已经不是什么难事，口水开始控制不住地流出来，漏出他的嘴巴，打湿下巴，裹满口水的手指撑开屁眼，第一根手指先挤进去，和阴茎一样滚烫柔软的内壁立刻缠绕上来，吮吸他，不知不觉就吞进了整根手指。

“啊……啊啊……”

关于前列腺高潮的记忆深深烙在了这里面。

#  
韦恩集团的太子爷提摩西从门里出来时，来接他的车已经在台阶下等候着。

提摩西才坐进去，有人立刻蛇一样柔软地缠上来，笑眯眯地伸手摸了摸他的脸，顺着拆下两颗扣子敞开的领口摸到鼓起的裆部：

“怎样，那个康纳？”

抓住游走在身上四处点火作乱的手，吻了吻对方的手背，提摩西看着这张和那个MB相似的脸孔，勾起唇角，“他确实和你很像。”

一条长腿跨上他的腿，和“康纳”同名的恋人完全贴了上来，反扣住他的手贴上自己腰侧摸到腿根，很有风情的笑了一声，“除了名字和脸，还有哪里，嗯？”

绑在恋人大腿上的束带上缠着纤细的电线和一小粒备用电池，提摩西摸到了，他知道那颗跳蛋还塞在对方的屁股里，塞在那个恬不知耻又不知餍足的湿热肉洞里，震动的跳蛋搅拌着他早前射进去的精液，而康要努力缩紧屁眼，不能浪费任何一滴。

他们在来的路上就搞了一发，声称要榨干他让他没力气去操其他男人的恋人舔硬他的屌，主动骑上去，用屁眼紧紧夹住提摩西的阴茎，摇晃腰和屁股，在他身上磨蹭，柔软黏腻的肉壁蠕动着吮吸他，和康正隔着衬衫舔吸他乳头的嘴一样火辣，一样热情。

粗大龟头顶撞着康的滚烫软肉，来回摩擦，捅出咕啾咕啾的淫水，提摩西握住恋人的腰侧，翻身把人压在真皮座椅上。康笑出声同时被自己的阔佬男友翻过了身，他撅着屁股趴在宽敞的后排座椅上，这大概是有钱人的通病，执着于权力的宣扬和控制，即使是哥谭首富家族的公子哥也不例外。

提摩西喜欢康这样臣服的姿势，一旦想到康是更年长的一方就更让人激动。每当这种姿势时的康就像等待雄兽阴茎插进来的欠操雌兽，汗水打湿两团屁股肉，肉洞大张着往外流出淫水，混着汗水一起滑过腿根，如果康两腿分得足够开，在他身后的提摩西甚至能看到他饱满的卵蛋和那根早已勃起的粗大阴茎，当康摇着屁股暗示他的鸡巴捅进来时，卵囊和阴茎也会摇晃着，淫荡得提摩西光是用屌穿过他腿间，两人的阴茎贴在一起摩擦，就能这么射出来。

康穿着定制的紧身皮裤，绑在腿上的束带清晰突起，这条没有腰带的裤子，拉链设计在臀缝，他们眼下正吻得难解难分，提摩西拉开那条设计巧妙的隐形拉链，从康的屁股摸进去，揉捏铺着汗水的湿滑臀肉。在提摩西去见另一个康纳时，才被他操过康就在车里等他，甚至没有把内裤穿上，因此此刻提摩西轻易就摸到了那口被跳蛋操得湿成一塌糊涂的肉穴口。

“嗯哼……”

提摩西的手指插进恋人的屁眼抠挖打转，顶弄那颗仍在勤奋工作的跳蛋，感受康趴在他肩头哼着，康微微抬起头，舌头卷起他的耳垂吮吸，呵出热气挑逗——

操我，嗯？

康屈腿跪上座椅，胸膛抵着椅背，挺起屁股扭过头看自己的恋人，这实在是个不怎么高明的暗示和邀请，却十分奏效，提摩西的手指抽了出来，换上火热的阴茎一捅到底，连带那颗跳蛋一下也被顶到更深处。

康一瞬间就射了，把裤裆射得一塌糊涂，洇开深色水痕。

等他嗯嗯啊啊叫起来，屁股已经吃下更多提摩西射给他的精液，随着抽送带出又捅回去，穴口嫩肉操翻出一圈又被捅到更深处的阴茎插回去，最终被插得又烫又软，湿漉漉地温驯吞吐鸡巴。

康不知道的是，提摩西干他屁股把他插得淫荡喊叫的时候，心里却在琢磨怎么把另一个康纳也拐上床，三个人一起。

提摩西想操两个康纳。


End file.
